Memoria Perdida
by 0-Anonima-0
Summary: Despertó con una terrible jaqueca luego de ese incidente. No sabia donde estaba y tampoco sabia quien era. Pero de algo estaba segura, ELLA no pertenecía a ese lugar. No Yuri.


_**Disclaimers:**_ Harry Potter ni Naruto me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para mis historias. =D

* * *

><p>Un aire gélido recorrió la habitación. Y su piel descubierta pudo sentir el tacto de esa brisa helada. Abrió los ojos y escondió su rostro hasta sus ojos, observando detenidamente todo a su alrededor. Su habitación estaba oscura y aterradoras figuras se formaban por el reflejo de la luz de la luna entrante por la ventana y los diferentes objetos que adornaban en la habitación.<p>

Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por el inminente sueño que sentía, que se veía interrumpido por el fuerte sonido del marco de la ventana golpeando contra el otro extremo, debido a la fuerte corriente de viento que azotaba del lado exterior de la casa. En esos momentos, el hecho de vivir sola a tan corta edad la aterraba, podía ser victima de cualquier situación de la que mas tarde sus conocidos se arrepentirían. Pero reuniendo valor se irguió en la cama y apartó las sabanas de un fuerte tirón, y saltó el corto espacio que existía de la cama al suelo cayendo con los dos pies juntos. En el camino hasta el otro extremo del lugar se tropezó con la ropa tirada en el suelo que había usado esa tarde, literalmente estaba desparramada por el suelo.

_Si __es __de __noche...__¿Por__que __la __Luna __emite __tanta __luz? __Nunca __creí __que __fuera __a __presenciar __una __esplendida __noche __así..._pensó anonada al asomarse por la ventana y ver la inminente luz de luna sobre la ciudad de Konoha.

Una vez asegurada y cerrada el ventanal pudo volver a su guarida donde dormía. El cálido lugar entre el suave colchón y las tibias sabanas la acogió como a un bebe recién nacido.

Pudo sentir como el calor volvía a su cuerpo y a la habitación, llenándola de gozo y el sueño aproximándose.

Un sonido proveniente de la sala de estar la alarmó. Se sentía como si hubieran abierto la ventana principal a un costado de la chimenea, alargó su brazo hasta la mesa contigua a su cama – aun acostada- y tomó el porta kunais que escondía en el cajón. Un a vez mas salió de su cama y caminó hasta la puerta. Se apegó a la pared y tomó el picaporte cuidadosamente, lo giró y empujó levemente para que la puerta se abriera sola con un suave rechinido.

El ruido cesó.

Sigilosamente asomó la mitad de su rostro, con su ojo derecho pudo ver que el comedor/sala de estar estaba vacío. Suspiró calmada pero sin bajar la guardia. Caminó hasta quedar en el umbral de la puerta y dio dos pasos adelante. Una vez que verificó que no había nadie, guardó el kunai en su bolsillo y siguió caminando hasta la mesa del comedor.

Un objeto sobre ella le llamó la atención.

Un sobre sellado elegantemente reposaba sobre la madera oscura barnizada. La curiosidad le ganó y tomó el sobre entre sus blancas manos. Delicadamente rompió el sello de cera y buscó el contenido de la carta.

Pero no había contenido.

Un polvo salió expulsado de ella una vez abierta, tomándola por sorpresa y cegándola, por lo tanto mareándola. Se tropezó con sus mismos pies y caminó hacia atrás perdida, sin poder ver; el polvo había inundado sus ojos quitándole uno de sus sentidos, chocó contra la chimenea que tenia en su sala de estar y su cabeza golpeó contra la punta de esta, dejándola inconsciente.

Una terrible jaquea la inundó una vez que intentó abrir sus ojos. Instintivamente llevó una mano a su cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantando el dolor.

Sintió un paño de agua sobre su frente, que emanaba un olor a menta y albahaca que llegaba a sus fosas nasales. A su alrededor sentía una acogedora habitación y una presencia a su lado.

Abrió débilmente sus ojos morados y pudo visualizar una imagen borrosa, que se aclaró con el paso de los segundos.

Una niña rubia sonreía suavemente y la miraba con sorpresa. Sus ojos grises emanaban un aire de misterio sin resolver y su tez blanca la hacia parecer capaz de atravesarla con la mano.

—¿Ya despertaste?—la miró extrañada— Según el diario _"__El __Quisquilloso__" _luego de ese golpe, no despiertas hasta tres días después...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Éste, es el prólogo.<strong>_

_**Los capítulos serán mucho mas largos.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
